


Heart of Iron

by BlueFireWolves



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aunt Peggy Carter, BAMF Peggy Carter, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Child Abuse, Eating Disorder, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Pepper Potts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFireWolves/pseuds/BlueFireWolves
Summary: Antonia Stark has always had the world against her. When she was four she finally understood the truth that her father never wanted her. She became used to pain, used to being alone.She believed Jarvis when he told her when she was young along with her Aunt Peggy Carter that she would change the world. She was made of iron. She refused to bend and break.





	Heart of Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonis life before MIT

* * *

Antonia Stark was born on June 5th 1981. She came into the world screaming with all her heart. It was almost like she knew this would be one of the few times that she would be noticed by her father.

Howard Stark paced around outside the room before a nurse walked up to him with a bunker in her arms. “How is my Son?” He asked her anxiously. The nurse’s smile faltered a bit at hearing this.

“It’s a girl Mr. Stark.” She replied to him as she place the bundle in his arms. He froze looking at his _daughter._ A daughter. Was this some kind of joke? What in the world did he do to deserve a daughter? He grimaced and handed her back to the nurse as a scowl etched itself upon his face. 

“Take her back.” As soon as the words left his mouth he turned sharply on his heel and stomped out of the room. A daughter. He needed a son, someone who would take over his Legacy and his company when he was gone. He needed a son. Not a weak daughter. 

He made his way towards where Obadiah Stane was standing with a cigar in his hand waiting on the news. He spotted Howard walking towards him and he smiled. “How’s the boy?” 

“Girl. It’s a Girl. What the hell am I supposed to do with a daughter?” He paused before he sighed heavily and rubbed his face in frustration. “I need a drink.” He then ignored Obadiah as he made his way out of the hospital. Obadiah purses his lips. She is Maria’s daughter so she might be good for_ something._

Back in the room where Maria Stark has given birth to her new fighter the nurse handed her the child. “Antonia Natasha Stark.” Maria breathes out as she held her daughter who had blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. She had gone quiet since Howard had held her. Maria was no fool, she knew that Howard had wanted a son and had been positive it would be a son. 

  
When Toni was four years old she made her first circuit board. She had solved Howard’s problem of how to make it work. She had shrunk it down and had proudly presented it to her father with a bright smile. She was exited that her father would finally let her work with him. Oh how wrong she was.

Howard had turned around to see what the sudden intrusion into his lab was only to see his daughter, Antonia standing there with wide eyes. “Didn’t I tell you to knock?” He snapped with a glare aimed at her. She nodded sheepishly. She then pulled out the circuit board from behind her back and held it out with a bright smile.

Howard blinked at the circuit board in her hands. “It works, I promise.” He frowned and took it from her hands and plugged it in and watched as the creation his daughter had made one of his designs that wasn’t working work. And before his very eyes he was shocked that it worked perfectly. He looked over at his daughter with astonishment before his face hardened into a deep frown. 

“Looks like we need to tell the world that my daughter is a genius. Organize a press conference Obie.” Howard said as Toni beamed up at him. A few hours later Toni was standing in front of Howard as cameras threatened to blind her with their flashes. Howard’s hand dug painfully into her shoulder as she fought not to cry out in pain from the crushing grip. She talked about how she had made the board. How she had shrunk it down to make it work. 

When it was over she had come across her father who had a snarl etched onto his face and a whiskey in his hand. “You think you’re so smart don’t you? I never wanted a failure like you! That’s all you ever will be. I couldn’t have a son so instead I’m stuck with a pathetic excuse of a child like you.” His harsh words made her stumble back and her heart freeze over. He didn’t want her? He didn’t even love her. He threw and smashed her circuit board to pieces right in front of her. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t see the hand until it was to late. He struck her hard in the face knocking her down and busting her lip. He continued to hit and kick at her but she didn’t scream. Not once. Not even when she heard a sickening snap in her torso followed by white hot pain.

He eventually staggered off and she made her way to where Jarvis was as he had quickly picked her up and carried her off to her room as her world went black. 

When she came to it hurt to breath and Jarvis was there leaning over her with concern and kindness in his eyes. He had tried to ease her pain as much as he could. “How are you feeling young miss?” He gently asked her.

”Hurts.” was all she said as tears fell down from her eyes. Her body ached and it hurt to breathe. Jarvis stayed with her the entire night. His primary concern was the young miss. He was angry with Howard for doing this to her. He would take care of her like she was his own daughter.

When Toni was six she made her first engine. Howard saw it and _smiled_. That was all he did even when the press came. After they left, out came the liquor. He made his way to where she was before he hurled the glass tumbler at her. It hit the wall and showered her in small glass needles. He goes to strike her when Maria walked by. She simply said not the face as she went by acting like nothing happened. She had bruises that lasted for a while after that and a sprained ankle.

When Toni was 7 years old she came home with a busted lip and bloody nose for the first time. She also had a few bruises as well. A couple of weeks later she came home with a bloody nose and a black eye, Jarvis had enough. He cleaned her wounds and got her an ice pack for her eye. He then kissed her on her forehead and made a call.

Toni was curious to who he was calling. So she followed him. “She needs to learn how to fight and that is something you can do better than anyone else. You can teach her what I can not. ... All right I’ll see you soon.” He hung up and Toni snuck back to her room. 

The next day a woman who seemed to almost glide and had invisible armor walked into the mansion. She spotted Jarvis who walked up and embraced the woman. She then made her way towards Toni with a gentle smile on her face and her cherry red lips. She leaned down to Toni as she said “I’m Agent Peggy Carter. You can call me Aunt Peggy if you want Ducky.” 

“Ducky?”

”Your pajama’s. They have ducks on them. So that’s your nickname.”

”So like Toni?” 

“Exactly. I’m here to help you learn how to fight back against bullies. Plus I think your quite strong.”

“You think so?”

”Mh hm.”

”Why?”

”Because you are very intelligent and go to school with the kids that are bigger than you.”

“But they don’t like me and I get scared.”

”You know Steve was small to before he became Captain America.”

”Really?!”

”Yes. And he still fought back. He didn’t like bullies and would fight them even though he was scared too. Your going to change the world Toni.” She told Toni who absorbed this information with wide eyes. Later that night she put on red lipstick, the exact same shade as Peggy’s and felt like she could take on the world and _win_. 

Peggy taught her how to block punches. How to throw a punch and how to use her size to her advantage. Toni was a fast learner and quickly grew to love Aunt Peggy. Peggy who showed her that she could be strong and brave just like her. 

They soon found out just how effective it was when Toni came home with a busted lip but a predatory grin on her face as she proudly told them that she won. Jarvis and Peggy smiled at her and Toni beamed back as they told her ther we’re proud of her. 

When Howard found out about the fight he left her with new bruises and a bloody nose.  
  
Peggy saw first hand some of the bruises that Howard left on her frame and was ready to strangle that man. So instead she told Toni stories of Steve, Bucky and the Howling Commandos. She told her stories of SHIELD as well. She would be to her what Maria would not, could not be.

Peggy stayed for a few more months before having to leave. She promised that she would stay in touch as she placed a kiss on Toni’s forehead. Toni wrapped her arms around her in a hug that she put all of her strength into. Peggy returned her hug before leaving. Toni didn’t let the tears fall. She would be strong and fierce like Aunt Peggy. She too would be a force of nature in itself.

A month after Peggy left Toni was kidnapped for the first time. Jarvis had implored Howard to find his daughter but he wouldn’t pay them the money to release her. They eventually decided she wasn’t worth the trouble and simply gave up. They had held her for a week in a dimly lit basement with next to nothing to eat. She was found two days later wandering around the city.

Howard was furious at her. “You can’t just do anything right can you?! You so useless! I’m almost tempted to let them keep you, at lest that way you could be useful by not being here!” The hits came next as he continued to rage at her. Jarvis found her an hour later lying on the ground bleeding from her lip and temple. She had a broken arm and ribs. She also had cracked and bruised ribs as just breathing hurt. Jarvis took her to her room and gently laid her down as she coughed with labored breathing filled with pain. His heart hurt for her, she was practically his daughter. She was soon asleep from the pain medication she was on that Jarvis had gotten for her. He then called Peggy who he knew would listen to him get this off of his chest. 

A couple of months later Howard’s eyes gleamed as he shipped her off to boarding school.

When Toni was 9 years old she was kidnapped a second time. Howard didn’t even notice she missing for two weeks nor would he pay the ransom once he found out. Jarvis was beside himself with worry for her when he found out. Peggy on the other hand used her resources and busted Toni out of their hands herself. Toni was just glad that she was finally freed from them. “Did they hurt you?” Peggy asked her. Toni nodded in reply. “Where?” She asked urgently.   
  
She was stunned when Toni shook her head. “Sweetie can you show me if you can’t tell me?” Toni hesitated before she nodded. Toni gently pushed her way out of Peggy’s loving arms and pointed at her groin. Peggy pulled her into a crushing hug as she stomped down on her rage at what they had done to her little Ducky.

She took her to the hospital where doctors confirmed what Toni had said. She had been raped by one of the men. Peggy was livid and cursed up a storm as Jarvis came running into the room. She didn’t say anything but handed him the file. His brow creased and his eyes glowed with fury behind them. 

“Can we go home?” Toni asked quietly. Jarvis looked down at her and pulled her into a hug. 

“Yes, we can. I was so worried about you. I love you Toni.” She sniffled and finally broke down in his arms as Peggy rubbed her back comfortingly. They would be there for her. Until the end.

When Toni was 11 her mother poked her in the stomach as she said “You need to lose weight. You’re getting a little chubby.” Toni didn’t know what to say to that other than “Oh.” Toni had taken to skipping meals shortly there after.

  
When Toni was 13 she decided that she wanted to go to MIT. She told Howard this who promptly refused. “You will go a school that I choose not you.” He re-enforced it with a slap that left her tasting blood. She simply turned and left the room and cried in Jarvis’ arms as she told him. She was _tired _of never being in control. For once she wanted to choose for herself. He kissed her on the forehead as he told her everything would be alright before gently flossing her door promising to be right back.

The next day Howard told her that she would be going to MIT. She simply nodded before running into Jarvis arms with a cry of delight as she thanked him profusely for his help. She knew he had probably had a hand in Howard’s decision in letting her go to MIT.

She was now leaving to go to MIT. Jarvis helped her pack for it before he drove her there himself. Aunt Peggy was even there to see her off. Toni smiled brightly at her with a slightly predatory look. 

“I’m so proud of you Ducky. I want to give you this.” Peggy handed her a necklace that had a Captain America shield on it. She gently put it around Toni’s neck who looked at it with unrestrained joy on her face as she practically bounded into Peggy’s arms. “I love you very much and you’d better write back you hear? Remember Toni compromise where you can. If you can’t don’t. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move. It is your duty to plant yourself like a tree. Look them in the eye and say “No, you move.”” Peggy said as she hugged her tightly. Toni gave a small sniff but nodded into her shoulder as she gave a watery laugh. She was going to miss Aunt Peggy dearly. 

”I will Aunt Peggy. I promise.” She told her. Peggy waved to her a she left to attend a meeting with some people from SHIELD. 

Jarvis helped her move into her dorm room on campus and set up the few things she had. A picture of her with Jarvis and Aunt Peggy. Her pillow and Captain America pattern blanket as well. She soon also had a coffee maker setup along with a tv and movie player. But soon it was time for him to leave as well. 

  
Toni wrapped her arms around him in a strong hug. “I’m going to miss you Jarvis.” 

“I’m going to miss you as well young miss. Your going to change the world my sweet girl. I love you Toni, don’t forget that.” He told her as he held the girl that had become like a daughter to him tightly. 

“I love you Jarvis.” Toni said as she gave him a bittersweet smile. Jarvis gently placed a kiss upon her forehead before he left. Toni wasn’t sure what the future held for her but she was sure that she could do this. She was a Stark and Stark’s were made out of iron.


End file.
